Late Night Comfort
by RexieCakes
Summary: I miss Cam so much, Tris..."Maya added, while still trying not to sob."I know,"Tristan replied as he nuzzled his head against Maya's. "You're such a sap when it comes to comfort..."Maya giggled as she began to calm down. "Only for you, best friend,"The White-Haired Boy said.


Tristan stirred in his sleep... He heard a muffled cry as he awoke from a much needed rest.

Then the boy glanced down to see that it was in fact Maya making the nose.

"Maya, what's the matter?"Tristan whispered.

"I-I had a nightmare it was about Cam... I haven't had one is so long..."The girl answered as she jumped onto her best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Shh.. It's okay I'm here,"The White-Haired Boy replied as he pulled Maya into his arms, who was now on his lap.

The tiny girl cried into Tristan's shoulder as she felt her heart ache.

"Please don't ever leave me, Tris I need you! You make me feel safe,"Maya added resting her head on Tristan's chest as she felt the boy's arms wrap tighter around her.

"I promise I won't leave you, Maya and don't worry I'll always keep you safe and sound,"Tristan said as his best friend began to calm down.

"I love you,"The short girl yawned as she fell back asleep.

"I love you too,"Tristan responded grinning from ear to ear.

Looking down at Maya some more it was no secret why he was so protective of her, she was sweet, innocent, loving, caring, but she was also always getting into trouble and someone had to stop the girl when it got to be too much... And that's where Tristan came in.

He looked down at his friend again and placed a kiss on her forehead. He was really lucky to have Maya, and tonight the luck seemed to feel greater than usual. She was his and there was nothing anybody could do about it, many times people would say they were too close to be best friends... The way that they were always together, but that just made it more special.

The pair had cuddled before too! Whenever Maya slept over at Tristin's or vice versa at the end of the night... If you went and looked there they'd be. Tristan holding Maya and Maya wrapped in Tristan's arms.

It was just the way it was supposed to be! Both of them beside each other forever.

Tristan also knew everything his Maya had been through: Losing a boyfriend, Tori moving away, having family issues, being bullied by Zoe and dealing with Miles, ect.

So he was going to keep the girl safe and happy no matter what. Because they were best friends till the end.

* * *

-Three Hours Later-

Tristian's eyes opened slowly to the sound of crying once more... Looking down and seeing that Maya was upset again

the boy glanced around the bus to see that everyone else was asleep... The trip had been exhausting after all.

"Maya..."Tristan whispered as he rubbed his friend's back gently.

"I-I had that nightmare again..."The girl managed to choke out, trying hard not to sob... If she let herself break down everyone would hear her and wake up.

"It'll be alright don't cry, don't cry,"The teenaged boy responded quietly.

"I miss Cam so much, Tris..."Maya added, while still trying not to sob.

"I know,"Tristan replied as he nuzzled his head against Maya's.

"You're such a sap when it comes to comfort..."Maya giggled as she began to calm down.

"Only for you, best friend,"The White-Haired Boy said.

"You're the greatest friend I could've ever wished for, Tristan... Thank you for being here for me and always sticking by me,"Maya squeaked, snuggling more into her friend who was holing her close.

"No problem after all you're here for me too and you've always stuck by me! Besides I've always felt it's been my job to protect you as well,"Tristan responded.

"I love you... You know as a best friend of course!"Maya said.

"I love you too,"Tristan replied as he rocked his best friend back and forth.

"Now go to sleep! I'll wake you up when we get home,"The Boy chimed in.

"Okay..."Maya replied as she closed her eyes and settled her head back down on Tristan's chest.

And after that the teenaged girl didn't have anymore nightmares... Late night comfort was a pretty good cure.

* * *

**... Okay I'm just gonna start off by saying that... Last night's episode was freaking depressing. :c But it's not like I didn't see it coming... I had a feeling Adam was gonna die and oh boy... I was right... It was freaking sad. ;w; I cried when I saw the episode where Cam died... And I was close to tears last night too... Also poor Becky! D: She doesn't know what happened yet... She gonna come home and be like... "WHAT!?" ;w; anyways... Sorry about my rant I just really loved Adam! o-o He was my second fav character and he and Becky were my second fav couple! :l so yeah I'm not happy about it. But anyways on to this story! I wanted to do a story for Maya and Tristan! they're two of my fav characters as well! and damn they are so cute!8D So yeah review? and maybe join in on Rexie ranting?xD Lol**


End file.
